


Falling, Falling, Fallen for You - (Jean x Reader)

by HorizonBoundStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Cute Jean Kirstein, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, POV Second Person, Quarantine has driven me to writing fics, Reader-Insert, Romance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonBoundStar/pseuds/HorizonBoundStar
Summary: You drag your initially not-so-excited boyfriend Jean Kirschtein to what was your favourite amusement park as a child. Fun and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Falling, Falling, Fallen for You - (Jean x Reader)

“I haven’t been here in forever,” you laughed, eyes wide with awe as you took in the massive roller coasters just beyond the gates before you. Their bright colours contrasted sharply with the vast expanse of blue sky, and suddenly you were glad that you had remembered to bring sunscreen.

The man behind you wasn’t as impressed.

“You know, you’re the one who dragged me here in the first place.”

You spun around, hands clasped behind your back. Despite your boyfriend’s exasperated words, you could see the excitement behind the signature smirk plastered on his face.

“Oh come on Jean, cheer up,” you replied enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the gates of the park, “You’re going to love it here!”

Jean couldn’t help the surge of affection he felt as he let you guide him across the paved stone towards the park.

* * *

You had been waiting for this moment for years. The orange and blue coaster towered above you, as if its ups and downs were reaching for the upper limits of the atmosphere. You’d insisted to Jean that this be the first coaster you guys ride today, even if it was buried further inside the park. After practically sprinting over with you to get a good spot in the line, he finally inquired as to why this ride in particular was so important.

“Why- why does this one have to be the first,” he panted, “I mean I get that it’s big and all, but there was one closer to the gate that was just as tall.”

“You see, Ponyboy,” you began, joyfully watching as his eyes narrowed at the nickname, “I’ve been waiting to go on this thrill ride since I was a kid. I was too short back then to meet the height requirement, but now I’m tall enough. I’ve dreamed of soaring through the sky on that for years, and the day has finally come!”

You paused your speech to strike a dramatic pose, pointing up towards the roller coaster.

“Today, I’ll finally conquer the ride, and humanity will be victorious! Onward!”

Jean crossed his arms and scoffed playfully. “Now that you’re done monologuing, can we actually line up for the ride?”

As you waited together in the line, you made light banter with each other, but you had trouble holding back your excitement. Finally, the time had come and you were seated near the back of the train.

“Um, is this thing safe?” Jean muttered as he inspected the simple device locked over your laps to keep you from flying out of your seats to your untimely deaths.

You couldn’t help but share a similar sentiment, but chose to give his arm a reassuring pat instead of voicing it. Soon, you were slowly making your way up the slope of the first and largest drop of the ride. You turned to glance at Jean, who was gripping the restraint above his lap and looking down over the side of the train.

“You nervous?” You asked, knowing he would never admit it.

Spinning around, his expression was akin to that of a deer caught in headlights.

“I’ve never gone on a rollercoaster this big before,” Jean blurted out.

And then the two of you were falling at a speed you had previously thought to be impossible.

The ride eventually slowed down and you waited to reach the platform where you originally boarded it. Jean’s light brown hair, mussed by the high speeds of the ride, no longer lay flat on his head. Instead, it stuck up in odd places, leaving him looking as though he had just woken up with a horrendous case of bed head. Frankly, it was adorable.

You tilted your head towards him.

“So, what’d you think?”

After a pause, laughter erupted from Jean’s lips, a sound so sweet you wished you could hold onto it forever.

“Can we do that again?”

* * *

“It feels like I’m back in the 1900s and getting a lobotomy,” you groaned as you held your head, sitting on the only unoccupied bench you and Jean could find.

He gave you a funny look. “Hah? I didn't think it was that bad.”

“Maybe it’s because of that thick skull of yours?” You grinned up at Jean, giving his head a few knocks to top it off.

He huffed. “Anyways, you were the one who wanted to go on that ride.”

It was true. The life-sized model jet by the grey roller coaster had immediately caught your attention. The tracks of the ride, suspended in the air, looped around intricately, as though it were trying to tie itself into a knot. You supposed it was to simulate the flight of a fighter jet, but perhaps one with a drunken pilot. You got huge Top Gun vibes from the ride, and as such had rushed to try it out. What you did not anticipate however, was how rough the ride was. Even the padding on either side of your head wasn’t enough to prevent the irreparable damage you had sustained.

“My brain cell count has suffered a massive loss,” you complained.

Jean stared at you. “You can’t suffer a massive loss if there was nothing to lose in the first place,” he deadpanned.

“Hey!” You cried, playfully hitting him on the shoulder, “You’re one to speak!”

Before you could help it, the two of you were a laughing mess. You raised your head to smile up at Jean and watched as a light blush spread over his cheeks.

“C-come on,” he stammered, “I’m hungry, let’s go get some food.”

* * *

“Damnit,” Jean cursed under his breath, “How can this stupid game be so hard?”

The two of you had been wandering the park snacking on Dippin’ Dots when you stumbled across an area littered with carnival games. Jean had noticed you eyeing a colossal Bulbasaur plush, and despite your objections, he made it his life’s goal to win it for you. You knew it was too late to protest. It wasn’t in Jean’s nature to back down from a challenge, especially if the challenge involved winning something for you.

“You know those games are rigged, right?” You commented as Jean threw yet another dart at a balloon. The dart hit the wall near the balloon with a thump, followed by an angry shout from the man who had thrown it.

“They probably messed with the feathers on the back of the dart,” you stated.

Jean groaned. “I know, we’re going to a different stand!”

“Another one?” You asked, eyes wide with surprise, “You’ve probably spent more than what that plush is actually worth, you know.”

“I don’t care!” Jean said, dragging you to a nearby stand lined with bottles. The same Bulbasaur plush hung from the ceiling of the stand.

The premise of the game was simple enough. All Jean had to do was use an air gun to shoot down enough of the bottles to amount to any choice of a large sized plush.

“Uh, Jean,” you hesitated, “I’ve heard that these types of games are notoriously hard… Do you even know how to shoot one of these things?”

“Don’t worry,” he replied, jaw clenched with annoyance, “We aren’t leaving until I win that damn plush.”

“Oh god. We’re going to be stuck here forever.”

You watched as Jean paid for just enough shots to win the plush.

“Are you sure-” You began, but you were cut off by the sound of shots coming from the air gun.

Your jaw dropped, eyes wide with shock as the bottles fell one by one. Jean’s hazel eyes burned with determination as he fired the rifle, hitting each target without fail. After using up all his shots, he turned to you with a satisfied smirk on his face. Should you be this turned on?

“How- How did you do that?!” You gaped, “Jean, you hit all of them!”

He merely grinned. “Bet you didn’t know I had that kind of talent, did you?”

The man working at the booth seemed just as surprised as he asked Jean which plush he wanted. A few minutes later, the two of you walked away with the enormous Bulbasaur plush. You could sense other visitors staring at you with envy.

“Wait,” you paused, “Why didn’t you just try the shooting game first? What was the point of throwing darts?”

“I thought there was less of a chance of the darts being rigged than this one,” he shrugged, “But I guess not. Anyways, you liked watching me, didn’t you?”

How was he able to read you so well?

“Eh? N-no!” You furiously tried to defend yourself to no avail. Jean’s smug grin told you that he had seen past your words.

“Okay, maybe,” you conceded, “It was kind of hot.”

His smile only grew wider as he affectionately patted your head. After a few moments of walking together in silence, you spoke up.

“So, did you love it here?”

Jean replied in turn. “With you by my side, I sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so to anyone who made it all the way down here, thank you so much for reading! Let me know in the comments if you have any advice or suggestions!! Any and all feedback is welcome.
> 
> Also, the park is based off of Canada's Wonderland, with the first ride being "Behemoth" and the second being "Flight Deck".


End file.
